The inventive concepts described herein relate to a space perception device.
A space perception device may be developed to help a walk of a person who is visually impaired. That is, while the blind walks, the space perception device may search obstacles to provide searched information to the blind. For example, the space perception device may be formed of an infrared sensor and a voice information device. When the blind gets out of a footpath for the blind where a guidance path for infrared radiation is installed, the space perception device may provide the blind with information, informing that the blind gets out of the footpath, through a voice signal. However, the space perception device may be applied only to the footpath for the blind.